Plot twist: You're a Witch
by aprilgirl01
Summary: Hannah and her best friend Kathryn are turning eleven. Nothing unusual, right? Well, in a week's time, the girls' world will get flipped upside down as they get accepted into Hogwarts. As they head off to their first year, the girls have no idea what they're in for- including pranks, curses, and a bottle of butterbeer. Can their friendship survive the chaos! Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: this story is written by two people! I'm K, and I'm writing this one.

*Neither of us own HP*

Ch. One: Kathryn's point of view

Kathryn awoke to a tapping on her bedroom window. She groaned, and glanced out the window to see the owl tapping on her sill. Wait- an owl? It… had a letter in its claws. Kathryn eased open the window, as to not to startle the bird. The tawny owl stood on the windowsill and stuck out its leg. The message was clear. _Take this letter_. So she did.

The owl promptly flew away, leaving Kathryn holding a heavy manila envelope, addressed in green ink to Ms. K Samuel, 14 Rosebud Road, Top floor, 2nd bedroom on the left.

Bubbling with curiosity, Kathryn ripped open the letter. "Ouch!" she said sucking on the paper cut she got when she opened the letter. Taking out paper that looked more like parchment Kathryn read.

Dear Ms. Samuel;

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September first. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours sincerely,

**Hermione Granger**

(Deputy Headmistress)

Hermione Granger

Kathryn looked, and sure enough, enclosed was a list of books she had never heard of (and that was some feat: Kathryn had read almost all the books in her town's library) and ingredients she had never thought existed.

Then she reread the letter. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Like… magic? No… she thought it must be a prank by her little brother Rupert. Not funny. Kathryn yelled,

"RUPERT!"

The dark haired little boy of nine years soon appeared in Kathryn's doorway, rubbing his eyes.

"What, Kathryn? You woke me up!"

Kathryn groaned. The little twit was going to play innocent, wasn't he? Kathryn shook the paper in her little brother's face. "Rupert, you woke me up with an owl, along with some stupid letter that gave me a paper cut!"

Rupert scrunched his face up tight. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Never heard of it. Kathryn, I swear I didn't do it this time."

In her gut, Kathryn knew this was true. But if Rup didn't do it… her parents must be somehow involved, Kathryn knew. She thought she'd ask them.

Kathryn bounded down the stairs, mysterious paper in hand. Fortunately, Kathryn's scream hadn't woken up Mr. and Mrs. Samuel, in fact they were already downstairs. Kathryn heard tea being brewed on the stove. She ran into the kitchen, where her parents were, and shouted "Mom! Dad! What's up with this let- "oh!" Hi, um, Ma'am."

Kathryn faltered. Sitting at the table with her parents was an old woman, wearing an emerald green cloak, and a black, pointed hat. She had a stern look on her face, like she was used to being obeyed. The lady turned and nodded to Mrs. Samuel.

"Hon," Mrs. Samuel said, her voice thin, "Sit down." Kathryn did so. "This is Professor McGonagall. She is here to talk to you about… school."

Kathryn stuck her hand out to the Professor, because it seemed like the right thing to do. "Pleasure."

Professor McGonagall shook Kathryn's hand, and then spotted the letter clenched in her other fist. "Ah, Ms. Samuel, I assume you have already read the letter, then?"

Kathryn nodded numbly, as it all started to come together. Professor, school, letter, could this all be real…? No.

McGonagall continued. "As the headmistress of Hogwarts, it is my job to inform you that you have been accepted into a school unlike any other you have been to. This school… is a school of magic."

She let this sink in. Kathryn blinked hard. Magic? Yes, this fit with what the letter said, but magic, "Magic isn't real though, is it?" Oops. She didn't realize she had said that out loud. Professor McGonagall only smiled thinly, as if she had had this conversation many times.

"Yes, indeed it is. Your parents, and your brother, as a matter of fact, are what we call muggles; non-magic folk. However, you are what is called a muggle- born; a witch born to a family with no magical blood. Are you following?"  
>Kathryn nodded again. Her? A witch? No… it couldn't be. "Professor, with all due respect, I can't be a- a witch, I'm normal!"<p>

Now it was Professor McGonagall's turn to nod. "Have you ever made something happen? Something you weren't quite sure how it occurred?"

Kathryn was about to deny that such a thing had ever happened, when she remembered, clear as day. Kathryn's third grade teacher. That test that she flunked because she used the wrong shade of blue ink. One moment the teacher was chastising her about it, embarrassing her in front of the whole class. The next, the class was laughing as the teacher's hair was precisely the same shade of blue as the color ink Kathryn had used on the test.

McGonagall must have seen the confusion shift from her eyes, for she smiled, and said, "You see?"

Kathryn nodded eagerly, to stunned to say much.

The professor rose from the table. "Then, I take it, you will be attending classes this fall. I shall be returning next week to help you buy some school supplies. Thank you, and I shall leave you to your breakfast."

She left the table, and said, "One more thing, you mustn't tell anyone- that is of utmost importance. Oh- and happy birthday."

Then Professor McGonagall was gone.

Kathryn faced her parents. Her dad looked dumbstruck, but her mom said, "Happy birthday, darling."

That was right. In all the fuss, Kathryn had forgotten. Yet today she was eleven.

After eating a great birthday breakfast of blueberry and banana pancakes, Kathryn put on her shoes, and ran out the door, screaming, "I'm going across the street!"

Her father nodded, knowing that there was only one "across the street" place that Kathryn would be going to. Hannah's house. And that was just where Kathryn was headed.

No sooner had she rang the doorbell than Kathryn was engulfed in a hug from a certain blond. Hannah squealed, "Happy birthday! You're eleven now!"

Kathryn responded just as enthusiastically with, "I know!"

Hannah was ready, with her shoes on, and the two girls walked around the block to the ice cream place that they always visited on Kathryn's birthday. Frozen Delights. The girls ordered the usual, (Kathryn got mint chip while Hannah had strawberry), and just… talked for a while.

Eventually, Kathryn could evade the dreaded topic no longer. She took a deep breath, and said, "Hannah, I have something a little more… serious to talk to you about." She bit her lip and broke eye contact with her friend.

Hannah looked concerned. "What?"

"It's just that… I- well- I got accepted into this prestigious boarding school called Hogwarts. I… won't be going to school with you next year."

Hannah blinked hard, taking in the news. "Oh… um, I guess- okay." She stuttered softly.

Kathryn looked up. "So, are you mad?"

Hannah forced a smile. "Mad? No…" She trailed off. Kathryn really hoped she wasn't mad. But still, the school year didn't start for another month and a half, so she figured it would be better to just treasure their time together before Kathryn left.

That night, Kathryn lay in bed with bittersweet feelings. _She was going to Hogwarts!_ Her best friend wasn't. _She was a witch!_ Her best friend wasn't. _Magic was real!_ Not for Hannah.

Kathryn looked at the sky out her window, then closed her eyes. Above all, she wished that Hannah could share the joys of her newfound world with her. Maybe Kathryn's lucky star was listening that night, or maybe fate was just playing some tricks, but Kathryn could never have foreseen what came next.

A/N: First chapter, check! I hope you liked it, please review! Remember, next chapter H will be writing, not me (K).

Remember: reviews make chapters come faster, and constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: This chapter is written by H!

*Harry Potter isn't ours to own *

Ch. 2: Hannah's POV

Hannah woke slowly opened her eyes at the light streaming through the blinds on her window. She lay on her bed, thinking about a couple days before of when her best friend Kathryn got into a fancy school called Hogwarts.

"I don't get it, did she even apply? It just came up out of the blue and all of a sudden she is leaving me September 1st." Hannah mused to herself. She wasn't mad at her friend, but still… Then she remembered: Today Hannah was eleven!

"Whatever it is my birthday and I am going to make the best out of the summer and today that I have with her." Hannah got out of bed and went to open her blinds, raising it to see the bright sun she screamed. An owl was sitting on her window sill. "You startled me little guy" she said in awe by the sight of an owl in the day. She reached outside the window and let the bird on her finger. Hannah noticed a letter attached to his foot.

"Okay that is weird" Hannah said allowed to herself. Taking the letter off the bird's foot then it flew out the window as she read the front. Ms. H Bennit second room on the right, 13 rosebud road.

Hannah flew down stairs saying "Mum!"' What is this letter? Running into the living room she stopped dead in her tracks. In her living room was a strange woman dressed in black from head to toe and she had a pointy hat on her head. Her mother, who had a look of shock on her face, said,

"Happy Birthday honey! This is Ms. McGonagall"

Please, call me professor" the professor replied.

"Hello there!" I said. Okay, this was slightly weird, who was this lady? The woman, Professor McGonagall, apparently, continued talking.

"Happy Birthday. I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted in Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Your letter of acceptance is in your hand and it explains dates and book lists. I have also informed your mother about everything you should know." She said.

"Witch craft? Wizardry?" said Hannah, looking very confused.

"Yes magic exist in this world and we wizards and witches have a secret magical society of our own." Professor McGonagall paused, giving Hannah a minute to take in the incredible news. Then she continued to explain.

"You are what is called a muggle born. Your parents are muggles, or non-magic folk. You have been born into a family with no magical blood, and yet somehow you are magical! However, muggles cannot find out about magic, except your immediate family, so you should keep Hogwarts a secret. Just tell everyone you are going to a boarding school called Hogwarts out in the country."

After taking a minute to settle in to the idea of magic, Hannah said, "Wow! I am much honored thank you, this is a great birthday present." Then she remembered something. Hogwarts… that was… that was the "boarding school" that Kathryn had been talking about last week! A thought flickered in Hannah's mind. "Is Kathryn Samuel attending this school as well?" She asked.

Professor McGonagall cracked a half smile. "Yes, you best friend will be attending the school with you, now I best get going, but I will be back tomorrow to take both you and Kathryn shopping for school supplies, which are listed in your letter." Then, with a swish of her cloak, she left.

No sooner had Professor McGonagall left, then there was a knock on the door. It was Kathryn!

"Happy Birthday!" she cheered, then her face split into an even larger grin. "That was the woman who visited me! Are we both going to Hogwarts?"

"Yes we are!" I shouted. Magic was real, for both of us!

Kathryn seemed to know what I was thinking (as always) and she squealed, "I know I can hardly believe it!"

Please leave a review! We would love to know what you like, and what we can improve on!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Thanks to **Rueflower7** and **KnockturnSeller** for your amazing reviews! They helped inspire this next chapter to be published!

*Sadly, neither of us owns Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. :(

This chapter was written by K.

Chapter 3

In eight days' time, Kathryn's world had been turned upside-down. Magic was real, for both herself and Hannah! Kathryn wrapped her arms around herself as she glanced at the clock. 8:52, it read. Professor McGonagall had told the girls that she would come at nine to take them to Diagon Alley. Kathryn glanced at Hannah, who was sitting beside her on Kathryn's front porch, and asked, "Are you nervous?"

Hannah shrugged, flicking a strand of dirty-blond hair off her shoulder. "I dunno," she ventured, "I mean, I excited, but at the same time…" she trailed off.

Kathryn knew her friend well enough to finish her sentence. "You don't know what to expect." Hannah nodded in affirmation. "I get it, Hannah, I feel the same way."

The clock read, 8:59. Hannah tapped her foot rapidly. Kathryn chewed on the inside of her lip. Then the clock struck twelve, and there was a large _Crack!_

Both girls' heads snapped up, and, standing in front of them, where Kathryn was certain nobody had been standing before, was Professor McGonagall! Hannah looked at her, mouth agape, stuttering, "How… you… nobody was… what-"

Kathryn squinted in confusion. "Um, Professor, how- how did you-"

Professor McGonagall smiled slightly. "I apparated. Apparatation means I disappeared from one place, and appeared in another."

Hannah guessed, "So… like teleporting?"

The professor inclined her head. "Yes, I suppose you could say that."

Kathryn and Hannah exchanged looks that said, _"Oh my gosh, wow."_

Just then, Both Hannah and Kathryn's parents burst out onto the porch. Kathryn's dad said, "Hello, Professor. Taking the girls for school shopping?"

McGonagall nodded, and said, "Yes. We will be back here by this evening."

The adults murmured in assent, as the Professor turned around to face the girls. "Now," she addressed them, "take my arm, and I will take by side-along apparition.

Kathryn looked at Hannah, who gave her a shrug, as if to say, _Why not?_ Kathryn nodded, and she grasped Hannah's hand. Hannah grabbed the wrist of Professor McGonagall, and then they were consumed in darkness.

Gasping, Kathryn blinked as light re-entered her vision. Apparation, she decided, was not her favorite form of traveling. She looked over at Hannah, who had an expression of delight on her face.

"That was awesome!" Hannah enthused. Kathryn decided her friend was crazy.

By now, Kathryn began to look at her surroundings. They had landed on a cobblestone street, with shops lined up on either side. The people, she noticed, all had cloaks, and nobody looked surprised that the three had just appeared out of thin air.

Hannah, it seemed, was drinking in the scene as well. The Professor showed a rare smile, and said, "Welcome, to Diagon Alley."

Professor McGonagall had first handed them a bag of coins each. "This," she said, "is you money, from the school's account for muggle-borns. In here are Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. This is our type of money."

The girls barely had any time to gape at the sacks before McGonagall had shepherded them into a shop with a sign reading, Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

Inside, Professor McGonagall rapped her wand on the front desk, saying, "Hogwarts robes for two."

An older woman who Kathryn assumed was Madam Malkin, stepped out from behind a curtain.

She eyed the two girls, before asking, "First time? Yes, now, follow me, step up onto these fitting platforms, and slip on these robes."

The girls did as instructed, and found that their only job was to stand still while they were poked with pins. In the spot next on Kathryn's left stood a girl about their age, with long, glossy black hair. She turned to Kathryn, and raised one eyebrow.

"You should stop gaping like that," she drawled, "you look so surprised, one might think you were a mudblood."

Neither girl knew what that meant, so they just looked at each other. Kathryn shrugged. The dark haired girl looked piercingly at them. "I mean, you are- your parents aren't muggles, right?"

Kathryn was very confused, but she could tell that this girl was being nasty, and insulting her parents. Kathryn's short temper began to rise, and Hannah shot her a look that said, _"Don't do anything stupid."_

Kathryn bit her lip, and turned to the girl, saying coldly, "My parents are none of your concern."

The girl opened her mouth to say something, but then Madam Malkin spoke up. "That's it, you're all free to go."

Exhaling deeply, Kathryn turned and followed Hannah back out into the bright, warm sunlight. Unbeknownst to her, the girls had just encountered their first show of prejudice against their heritage. It was their first, but, although they didn't know it, it wouldn't be their last.

And, there we have it! Stay tuned for chapter four next week!

Remember, reviews get chapters to come sooner. Also, they mean a lot to us. Constructive criticism is appreciated! Shoutouts to whoever reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

***We don't own HP***

**This chapter is written by H**

Walking out of Madam Malkin's Robes for all Occasions, Hannah looked down at the next part of the supply list. It read:

Books:

_**The standard Book of Spells (Grade One)**_

**Miranda Goshawk**

_**A History of Magic**_

**Bathilda Bagshot**

_**Magical Theory**_

**Adalbert Waffling**

_**A Beginners Guide to Transfiguration**_

**Emeric Switch**

_**Magical Herbs and Fungi 101**_

**Neville Longbottem**

_**Magical Drafts and Potions**_

**Arsenius Jigger**

_**Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**_

**Newt Scamander**

_**The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**_

**Quentin Trimble **

Other Equipment:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THERE OWN BROOMSTICKS WITHOUT PERMISSION!

"Shall we head to the book store?" asked the Professor.

"Sure" Hannah and Kathryn said at the exact same time, just as they noticed the dark haired girl walking in the opposite direction. They hurried into the shop.

The trio walked into Flourish and Blotts, and Kathryn gripped Hannah's arm in excitement.

"Look at all these books!" Kathryn's eyes were alight with an intense gleam. "How many do you think I can buy?"

Professor McGonagall gave the girls a half smile. "Just the ones on your list, for now."

Still, that didn't stop Kathryn from reading the summaries of every other book on the shelf, and giving it a longing glance as she was ushered away by Professor McGonagall.

They came out of the book store twenty minutes later, and with their arms aching from carrying all the books.

"Here I can help with that" the Professor said and with a swish of her wand all the books were replaced with a small bag. "All the books are in the bag now, with the help of an extension spell."

"Wow!" said Hannah "The things you can do with magic!"

"I would really like to get a wand I think they're fascinating!" Kathryn said!

"Oh Kathryn I want an owl, one as white as snow! There amazing creatures! Come on let's go!" Hannah said, pulling Kathryn by the hand.

"Later," promised the professor, "But for now, let's go into Seamus Finnagin's Wand World!"

They started off.

**Like it? Love it? Not so much? Review! Next chapter will be longer, promise. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


End file.
